


Our Little Bundle of Joy

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: RinTaro Family AU [1]
Category: Mermaid Swamp (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Seitaro are anxious about their unborn baby's gender, and so they struggle over what to name it. /RinTaro/ FLUFF FLUFF AND MAJOR FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Bundle of Joy

"We're naming him Hibiki, an' that's it!"

"I think we should name her Keiko."

"Look, who's carrying the baby here?"

Rin wasn't exactly wanting to pick a fight, but she definitely wasn't going give in and agree to Keiko. No matter if the name was beautiful, she liked the sound of Hibiki more. Rin really didn't care about the gender, she'd love her baby no matter what.

Seitaro held his wife's hand as they sat in the room waiting for the final results. He never did like hospitals after that strange event with Yuka, but today was a happy day. He was going to find out his child's name and gender, and hopefully Rin would land on a name instead of jumping from one to the next. Honestly she could be so indecisive, but he loved her for all of her flaws and abilities. Even if she is as graceful as a mule, and has a temper like a bull's.

"Look, Hibiki's a nice name an' all..."

Rin folded her arms above her stomach. "It's Hibiki. And you can't change my mind." Seitaro smiled warmly and caressed her golden hair. "I know. You're stubborn that way." Rin smiled as well and laid her head on his shoulder, soaking in the warmth of the room.

Rin suddenly felt a chill creep up her spine. What if she wasn't a fit parent? What if there was something wrong with the baby? Was she ready?

She suddenly felt very unsure and afraid of what was to come. She knew the birth would hurt, yeah, but would they be able to take care of a living, breathing baby? They had prepared with furniture and books but was that really enough? She tensed in worry and paranoia, not saying any of her thoughts to Seitaro, in case it might worry him. Even though she tried to hide it, Seitaro noticed something was troubling her deeply.

He took off his blue coat and draped it around Rin. She turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. "Hey, don't worry, we prepared for this. I read up on all the books. You can do it."

Before Rin could answer, the doctor came back into the room. He had a friendly grin on his face, and it suggested he had good news.

"Well, Mr and Mrs. Wakasugi Your children are nice and healthy-"

"Children?" Both Rin and Seitaro said at the same time. The doctor handed them the pictures.

"I thought you two knew. Maybe the other fetus wasn't detected on the ultrasounds you received, but she's there. Congratulations! Both are two normal girls."

Rin sighed in relief and a bit in worry. If she was having twins that meant they had to buy another crib. Maybe they could ask Yuuta for help this time. But then again they needed another name. Hibiki was more of an on-the-spot thing, so this other name had to be meaningful, something important to their lives. Rin looked into Seitaro's eyes, and he into hers. Precious memories flooded both of their minds and at that moment they knew exactly what their other daughter would be named.

Rin gently took one of the pictures into her hand. There she saw the shape of her future baby girl, and she beamed happily, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Ophelia."


End file.
